Tenebris Umbras
by Flamefather
Summary: On the night of the nine tails rampage Minato dosen't summon the Shinigami. No, he summons something much older.


There are things in the dark that were never meant to be unearthed.

* * *

Deep in the recesses of the earth slumbered the beasts of old. Beings of untold might and power, they were once worshiped as gods by the old races. They were the leftovers of creation, fragments of the energy released at the start of the universe. They were the children of Chaos, the mother of all the primordial gods.

The Primordials were old beings that had no equal when it came to things as power, as they did not need followers to gain and maintain their power to keep themselves from fading. They could not fade as what they represented, what they were, could never be destroyed. Such as in example Erebus, he was darkness. Darkness could be destroyed by light, but when the light left it returned. This is what made Primordials truly immortal.

While many of the Primordials fell into slumber after the Olympians faded and the Titans were slayed, Nyx and Erebus remained. They were the gods of night and darkness respectively. And while they did not slumber, they were not aware of the world.

* * *

Erebus and Nyx were currently in an endless void of darkness with troubled expressions on their faces, or as close to a face as a corporeal mass of shadows can achieve. But it was not the dark that bothered them at all as they were its masters. No what troubled the ancient gods was the fact that they couldn't feel the world at all. There were not the whispers of dreams, secret desires, hopes and dreams, secret plots, and thoughts of murder that they would normally hear from mortals, nothing at all.

This worried them, as there were only two possibilities that could cause this. The first was that when the Olympians and Titans faded what their realms were destroyed. The second was not that worrying, as they could not sense the mortals in this place.

The other thing that annoyed them to no end was they could not leave this place at their own accord. No matter what they tried, how they thrashed, or amount of power they used, this place would not let them leave. If not for each other they would have gone mad from the loneliness long ago.

As she was floating, as it couldn't really be called sitting, Nyx wondered what she and Erebus would do when they were out of this place. Perhaps they could go on a rampage and remake the world as they saw fit. And could stop them if they did? Anything that stood a chance at knocking them out were either dead, asleep, or weren't compassionate enough to give a damn if eleven billion mortals died screaming in agony.

Or they could go to sleep for a couple million years. No, no more sleeping. It gets old when you do it for millions of years without stopping. There was also the possibility that they could have more children to control the elements that Gaia was too lazy to control. No, the last children the Primordials had fucked up and destroyed themselves. She never gave birth to a demi-god before. She snorted at the thought. Neither she nor Erebus had ever procreated with mortals and never will. No mater what though, she **will** find something to do.

* * *

Minato looked at the massive red fox before him on top of the head of Gamabunta. Looking at his son in his arms, he braced himself for what he was about to do. And started to form the hand seals needed to summon the death god.

* * *

Nyx felt a tug in the back of her mind, and then the rush of being pulled from the abyss. She could feel that Erebus was being pulled along with her into wherever they were going. Then it all stopped. She could feel a warm wind flowing around her. She could feel the rest of her slumbering siblings all around her. But most of all she could hear the thoughts of a few thousand mortals behind her. Opening her eyes she took in the sight of a sprawling forest in all directions, the calm clouds floating in the sky, stars and moon shining in the night, and a small walled city burning and its inhabitants screaming in agony as they were crushed by a giant fox monster with nine tails whipping behind it. Looking behind her she saw a giant toad wearing a blue coat of some sort wielding a giant one-sided blade with a human standing on top of it looking dumbstruck.

Turning back, she was greeted by being tackled to the ground by the giant fox sinking its fangs into her dark blue almost black mist like form. That would not do, not at all. Kicking the beast off of her and sending it flying over the city walls, she rolled to her feet in a crouching position and summoned her battle armor and weapons onto her form. Standing up to her full height brandishing Greek hoplite armor and shield with a long spear in her right hand, she ran after the beast with a loud battle cry.

* * *

Erebus watched in amusement as Nyx, the goddess of the night, leaped after that strange creature. The expression on its face after being kicked like ball of the pissed of godess was one that would amuse him for quite sometime. He sat on the face of some mortal that was carved into the side of the mountain. He was dressed for battle much like Nyx currently was, except that he was in the armor of an archer rather than a frontline foot soldier. It was very similar in design to the armor of a hoplite but wasn't nearly as heavily armored and was mostly composed of more flexible materials. On his back was a long bow of anglo-saxon design. Opting to just watch the battle unfold, he produced a chalice of wine in his hand and got comfortable.


End file.
